


dr catch

by ultearmilkovich



Series: rockabye [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Modern Setting, Single Parent AU, erza is a single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: note: The unfortunate character shrunk down into a child in this au is Natsu. I was watching old FT episodes and he was so cute in the episode where he and Lisanna hatched their "dragon egg".
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: rockabye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	dr catch

**Author's Note:**

> note: The unfortunate character shrunk down into a child in this au is Natsu. I was watching old FT episodes and he was so cute in the episode where he and Lisanna hatched their "dragon egg".

"There he is, Erza. What did I tell you? Isn't he absolutely delicious?"

When Erza heard Mirajane's excited whisper, she looked up from her magazine and followed where her friend's finger shamelessly pointed at a new arrival.

At six months pregnant, it was twice as easy to get Mirajane thrilled about everything. Erza supposed it was because Mira was bored since she started her shifts manning the reception of the physical therapy ward. Before her temporary post as a desk rider, Mirajane had a reputation for handling the therapy of athletes twice her size, so Erza could understand how dull her new job seemed compared to it. This morning, when Erza came in with Natsu for his session, Mirajane started the usual gossip mill off by regaling the adventures of a handsome man who would come in sometime during clinic hours and take his shirt off during his session, rendering her brain dead for a whole hour. Erza supposed it was an exaggeration. This man was supposed to be a family friend so Mirajane bestowed upon herself the right to appreciate without malicious intent, despite being happily married.

The physical therapy ward was not family run but it might as well have been. Mirajane's brother, Elfman, and her husband, Laxus, were therapists in the same practice. Her sister-in-law, Evergreen, was a nurse. Their head orthopedic was her grandfather-in-law. Details like that made Erza confident in leaving her 10 year old in their hands. Natsu didn't grow up with his father but he knew the importance of family. It was one of the many things that made Erza proud of him.

Erza took Mirajane's pointing finger and shoved it down before the man could see. While agreeably delicious, he might not do well to know he was a spectacle. Erza hoped she was subtle while she took in his blue hair and the distinctive tattoo on the left side of his face. The man removed his windbreaker and stomped the snow from the soles of his boots.

"It sure is a mess outside. The snow must be a foot deep by now." He said as greeting when he finally got to the reception area.

"Good morning, Jellal. I hope the drive wasn't too much trouble. Freed is ready for you on the fourth bed."

"Great. Thanks, Mira." Jellal handed his health card over and left, but not before smiling kindly at Erza.

"What a dish, am I right? He was totally making eyes at you, Erza. I saw." Mirajane said in a miserable attempt at keeping her voice down once Jellal joined his therapist.

When Mirajane got like this (that is, in Erza's opinion, hysterical and delusional), Erza knew she had to pump the brakes before Mira could set her up on another blind date from Hell.

"Do you think your husband can hear you calling another man 'delicious'? Or maybe your future child is witnessing what a flirt her mother is?"

"Jellal _is_ delicious. Visually, I mean. I don't think Laxus minds. They're college buddies."

"I doubt it works like that."

"Wait, shh. You'll miss it! This is the best part!" Suddenly, Mirajane grabbed Erza's forearm in an alarming grip.

Erza watched as Freed lead Jellal to the TENS station. Jellal took his shirt off before taking a seat.

"Beautiful, isn't it? He's receiving treatment for just his arm but he _always_ takes his shirt off even when he doesn't have to. No one tells him because they know I would murder them in their sleep." Mirajane pretended to wipe at a tear. "It's a work of art. My pregnancy goes so well because I am privy to this miracle every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He has the most impressive cum gutters. I mean, aside from Laxus'. Jellal's is a close second."

"You're gross." Erza finally said when she couldn't think of any other way to convey her sentiment without betraying her awe and agreement.

"Sure, Erza. Let's just pretend your eyes didn't bug out of their sockets when you saw his shoulders flex." Mirajane waited a beat before continuing. "His name is Jellal Fernandes. Very single. Like, it's baffling how no one is hitching a ride on that caboose. He'll be forty, this June. And did I mention he's a doctor? A really fancy one that travels. He worked for some scholars last year, which is how he got in an accident. I know it's about bugs or something. It's probably rude, but I can't remember much about him when he's on display like that."

Erza laughed. "I'll take your word for it. But don't even think about setting me up again, Mira. I'm serious. Not after Hibiki. You lost all your Well-Meaning Friend credit after that."

Mirajane pouted but she knew when she was defeated. "Your loss. He's a catch. With a doctorate. He's like, Dr. Catch." When Erza only shook her head in amusement, Mirajane sighed and began inputting Jellal's insurance information into the computer.

There wasn't much to do while Erza waited for her son's therapy to be over. If it wasn't mind-numbing Candy Crush on her phone, it was gossip with Mira, and that dried up much quicker today than Erza expected.

Jellal finished up with physio much than Natsu did. He gave Erza another smile when he approached the reception desk to check out.

"Mira said she'll be back soon. She wanted to buy snacks." Erza offered when Jellal saw the station unmanned.

"Oh, right. That's fine, thanks."

An easy silence passed between them but Erza never liked silences. Maybe she wasn't used to them. "You know you don't have to take your shirt off, right?"

"I don't?" Jellal asked, a brow cocked.

"Not really. You just looked uncomfortable so I thought I'd say."

"Ah, yeah. It's really cold in here. I guess that's why some of the older patients were snickering."

"And here I thought you were just showing off." Erza joked before she could catch herself.

"Hm. Got you to look, didn't I?"

Erza laughed. She normally didn't buy into cheesy flirtation but Dr. Catch had a natural skill for it. Emphasis on the cheesy. "I'd be blushing if you weren't already doing it."

He probably wasn't. But now he did. Erza almost laughed again.

"I'm Erza. I don't normally stand in for the receptionist."

"Jellal. I don't normally take my shirt off for no reason."

Erza grinned, fast and wide. "So what are you in for? Mirajane said it was about your arm."

"Ah. I fell on it when we were spelunking." He looked embarrassed for a while. "I find spiders for a living. Usually in caves or forests. So this isn't really my first rodeo."

Erza couldn't help the shudder. Anything with more than four legs needed to keep at least a ten foot radius from her. Thankfully, Jellal only smiled.

"Not a fan of the creepy-crawlies, I see."

"I'm sorry. I can't trust spiders after that one time in college."

"That's cryptic, but understandable. How about you, though? Do you come here often?"

Erza was spared having to answer when Natsu barreled into her side. "Mmmmmmmom, I'm done!"

Erza felt the wind knocked out of her. Her son started talking too fast, too loud, and she missed half of what he was saying. She held onto key words: Ice cream, Gray and new ball. She was about to tell Natsu to speak slower when he suddenly gasped and pointed a finger at Jellal. Erza felt the punch of Deja vu when she instinctively pushed his hand down.

"IS THAT A SAILOR MERCURY SHIRT!" Natsu's question felt more like an exclamation. An accusation. Erza thought to herself, _at least it's the tshirt._

She was twice as relieved when Jellal only grinned. "Yes, she's my favorite. My sister has one, too, but of Luna."

"I like Sailor Mars better. Lucy likes Sailor Moon because she's blonde and has a cat, too. Lucy's cat is named Loke. Do you like cats? Did you watch Sailor Stars already because Lucy can't get a copy of it yet and I don't want to hear any spoilers so don't get any ideas! And your tattoo is neat, is it real? Sometimes Gray draws on my face and-"

"Ok, you definitely don't need ice cream." Erza said, carding her fingers through his already sweaty hair. "How is your back now?"

"Achey. Can I nap until dinner? But I have to call Lucy first and tell her about Sailor Stars because she said to remind her to ask her dad again. Then I have to ask her about homework because I forgot to write it down. But after that can I nap?"

"Yes. Go get your bag and say thank you to Laxus."

Natsu ran off, screaming, "GOODBYE SAILOR MERCURY MAN". Erza laughed again because Jellal looked stunned.

"It's like watching F1 racing, huh? It's too quick to know what's happening until it's over." Her eyes followed the blur of pink scooping up his back pack while yelling inane updates to Laxus. "My son, Natsu. He's twelve, so that's twelve years of me being perpetually exhausted."

"I think that's the first time a child asked about my shirt before the facial tattoo. He seems like a good kid. I generally like anyone who compliments this shirt."

"He's rowdy, but sweet. He has scoliosis and does all these sports. It makes me nervous but as long as he's happy and not pushing himself."

By the door of the PT ward, Natsu, with his jacket zipped up to his chin and his bag strapped to his shoulders, yelled for his mother to hurry up. Erza smiled apologetically at Jellal. "That's the midnight clock. I'll see you around?"

"Yes, absolutely. It was nice meeting you and Natsu." Jellal's hands twitched by his side. She had such lovely hair he caught himself wanting to touch it. Mortified, he stuffed his fists into his windbreaker pockets. "Drive safe."

When Erza finally left with Natsu, Jellal walked up to Laxus, who was just cleaning up after his session. Jellal plopped down on the newly sterilized bed, ignoring the thinning of Laxus' lips. "Man. I just flirted with a married woman. And I almost touched her hair without permission. Like I was in a trance. I want to die. Can you recommend any other hospitals nearby that offers PT on my insurance?"

Laxus crossed his arms. Jellal almost made a joke about the extra 20 seconds Laxus took to grasp his words. "Erza Scarlet? You flirted with her?"

 _Scarlet._ God, even her last name was perfect. "Your comprehension skills are still sharp as ever, Laxus."

Already tart and sour, Laxus looked downright done now. "Thanks, asshole. She's not married, though."

Jellal's brows knit together. "You pulling my leg or something?"

"I only pull legs when my occupation calls for it."

"Oh, haha. Laxus made a funny."

"She's not married. Divorced, I think. Mira told me. They're close." It wasn't rare that Laxus gave Jellal his classic side-eye, but it had been long since Jellal saw it in person. "If you stay around long enough, Lisanna's birthday is in two weeks. Mira's throwing a party. Erza's invited."

"And?"

"And?" Laxus echoed incredulously. "Jesus. 'You really want me to spell it out for you? Come to the party, ask her out. Are you sixteen years old?"

"Since when are you allowed to invite people for your sister-in-law?"

"Since your balls shriveled up and fell off, apparently. Go away. I have to work. Talk to Mira about the party. "

Jellal did just that. Laxus was unbearable when he was grumpy, which would be 80% of the time he was alive. Jellal went back by the reception area to wait for Mira to give his card back. And maybe ask her about that party Erza was going to be at.


End file.
